


(it could be wrong, could be wrong) but it should have been right

by railonsakq



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little angst, Aged-Up Character(s), Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M, Romance, Sibling Incest, Twincest, and less porn, bad english sorry, really. a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/railonsakq/pseuds/railonsakq
Summary: atsumu comes back home





	(it could be wrong, could be wrong) but it should have been right

**Author's Note:**

> [rus](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7849674/19938847)

He hasn’t seen Osamu for months. Hasn’t talked to him for just about same time; a habit to talk about everything that happened with them while they’re not with each other didn’t turn into long phone calls and texts at any time of day.

Perhaps, it’s for the best. They haven’t parted the best way.

He studies in Tokyo, all thanks for his volleyball skills; Osamu stayed in Hyogo, their home prefecture. Atsumu wasn’t surprised; volleyball was always more important to him than to Osamu, and apparently it’s noticeable for others.

But it’s a pity; they won’t become a famous Miya brothers, who’s conquered Japan and the whole world.

Atsumu’s heart starts to hurt just from this thought, and he decides to distract himself with something other than that.

It’s snowing beyond a window of a train which takes him home. Atsumu shivers. Winter isn’t his favourite season, making him, thin-blooded, wrap himself up in several layers of clothes. And because of that at winter he always resembles a penguin. Osamu would laugh at him. Atsumu hides his nose in scarf.

He doesn’t even know why he comes back in Hyogo for a New Year’s break. He doesn’t miss home — he has joined the life in Tokyo like he’s lived there all along. Also, he has two papers due to first days of the new semester, and there won’t be the right atmosphere to do anything at home.

He takes out his phone and looks at time. Still one hour before he arrives. He sighs and puts his head back. He thinks a little, and types brief “Come meet me, I missed you.” He re-reads the text carefully and adds “Like brother.” Then swears and deletes it. It will be best if they won’t be together alone.

But he really misses him.

So much that when he closes his eyes, first thing he sees is him. Without incomprehension, chagrin, rejection in his eyes, yet. Atsumu’s heart starts to hurt again.

He didn’t want to ruin his relationship with brother. It just happened. He just confessed instead of saying goodbye. Osamu just turned around and left his brother with wrong feelings inside. Left to guess what Osamu thought as he heard his confession, because Atsumu doesn’t have enough courage to ask, to somehow rebuild their previous relationship, to do anything. He ruined it — and can’t do anything about it.

Atsumu wipes away tears. It’ll be bad if he starts crying right in the train. Or if he starts crying at all. Atsumu has already cried all the tears about that, he shouldn’t cry even one more time.

Atsumu dozes off. He dreams of childhood memory, when he and Osamu found a creek, and they splashed in it till night, and both of them didn’t care about anything aside from this creek and each other. He wakes up couple of minutes before the arrival, and feels fondness and love.

He goes out of the train and, sees Osamu, surprised. He nods, turns around and walks; he doesn't even wait for a reaction. Atsumu quickly catches up to him, and they walk step by step, not letting outrun each other.

It is quiet at home. Atsumu enters their room and inhales. Even the smell is different somehow, special.

He hears cough behind his back and turns around. There’s Osamu.

“Left your things? Don’t undress, we’ll go to a ramen shop. I won’t listen to any objection.”

Atsumu blinks twice. He was sure that Osamu didn’t want to be in the same room as he was, and of course didn’t go somewhere together.

When Atsumu realizes that he thinks too long, he hastily nods. There is indifference on Osamu’s face, screaming that something’s off, but Atsumu decides not to think much about it. He will spend some time with brother, what more could he possibly want? This is the only thing he’s desired for so long.

Dinner passes quietly. Is it because of the full mouths or lack of communication the past few months? Atsumu doesn’t know. He tries not to be distracted by the gloomy thoughts and just enjoy spending some time with his brother. After all, that’s what he has wanted. Isn’t it?..

No. He wants to stretch out his hand across the table and intertwine his fingers with Osamu’s; wants to sit near him so he can kiss his cheek; wants to be on a real date, not on a sad excuse for it. 

Their knees touch under the table, and it’s driving Atsumu crazy.

Osamu willingly pays for both of them, and gently, like he did when they were kids, takes Atsumu’s hand in his. Atsumu almost pulls it out reflexively; his cheeks has become pink, and not from the weather.

“Let’s go somewhere else,” Osamu drags him. Atsumu swallows, but comes with him, near him, hiding their interlaced fingers between them.

They come to a cinema, and Osamu pays, again, for tickets. Atsumu’s head spins. It can’t be it, can’t be it...

A movie which they chose is happened to be some average action movie, just like these movies Atsumu watches to relax. He almost laughs when he sees its title, and looks at Osamu. _“Are you serious?”_ Atsumu wants to ask him, but something, some seriousness on his face stops him from doing that. The movie’s already forgotten, Atsumu leans towards Osamu and whispers, “Something’s wrong?”

“You’re what is wrong,” answers Osamu in their usual playful tone, without malice.

“Then tell me what is all that about?”

Osamu sighs, “What do you think this is?”

A date, Atsumu’s heart skips a beat.

“That’s right, ‘Tsumu,” after carefully watching his brother’s face, says Osamu. He looks away and says with his lips only, “A date.”

Atsumu almost falls of his seat.

The rest of the film goes by without any problem, though Atsumu, to be honest, doesn’t give it any attention, too distracted by how pleasing it is to hold Osamu's hand in his.

“But, ‘Samu,” Atsumu asks walking out of the movie theater with his brother, “isn’t it weird for you? Disgusting? Or wrong?” Osamu is silent. “I saw a look on your face then, ‘Samu, you won’t fool me.”

“Let’s go home, it’s empty,” instead of an answer, Osamu grabs Atsumu’s elbow and tugs him, starting to walk. Atsumu keeps up with him by miracle and years of training only.

When they come home, Osamu presses him to the door and kisses, not giving both of them a chance to take off their coats. Atsumu whines right into the kiss and puts a hand on a back of Osamu's head, pulling him closer. Osamu has taken him aback, and Atsumu can’t breathe. He slightly pushes his brother away and says, panting, “Isn’t it better if we talk about it first? Or, you know, just talk, because we haven’t talked with each other for half a year?”

“I’m sure mom has told everything about me to you,” Osamu folds his arms across his chest. “And why should we talk if we can kiss?”

Atsumu swears in his head. Osamu is right.

He sighs, “Can we at least change clothes?”

Atsumu drags out for some reason. Doesn’t his inmost wish, on which he’s already given up, become true? He feels like he is doing something wrong. Making a mistake

Osamu smacks him upside the head and pulls him into kiss, as if answering to his uncertainty with simple “to hell with all of them.”

He kisses his forehead.

_We are right._

Bites his neck.

_Everything is how it’s supposed to be._

Unzippes the fly.

_This is not a mistake. We are not a mistake._

A few touches with Osamu’s hand, and Atsumu is on edge. He pulls Osamu closer and looks in his eyes while cumming. Atsumu reaches to Osamu’s underpants right away and helps him, not letting him get himself to orgasm.

They lie on Atsumu’s bed for a couple of minutes, both on their sides, or they wouldn’t fit in, and look in each other’s eyes.

“If you want an answer,” Osamu says and shuts his eyes, “that’s not disgusting. But strange.”

Atsumu just hums in answer.

Perhaps, I’m just unaccustomed,” Osamu says looking at him mischievously.

Atsumu smiles and moves closer, and Osamu kisses him readily.


End file.
